


Blue Hearts

by The_Elleth



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Torture, Brother Feels, Darcy Lewis's iPod, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki'd, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Possible Character Death, Protective Steve, Psychological Torture, Tony Fucking Stark, Torture, many many issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elleth/pseuds/The_Elleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki vanishes from Asgard, and it has believed that he has escaped, but when he is found,bloody and broken, by a rather bewildered group of super heroes, they start to wonder whether all is as it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own none of the Marvel Universe (Unfortunately) Also, I make no money out of this, it is a labor of Love <3 
> 
> I wrote this when I got bored and thought it would be fun to try writing from Tony’s point of view, It was actually quite fun ^_^.  
> I hope you enjoy, read away...

Tony sighed; he could tell that it was morning even through his closed eyes. He sat up slowly, instantly regretting it, god, how much had he had to drink last night? Probably a lot, but then again, when didn’t he have a lot of alcohol? He was Tony Stark. 

Eventually after many more failed attempts at rising from his bed, Tony gave up again; he closed his eyes and fell back against his pillow. He couldn’t really remember what day it was, for all he knew he could have another cannot-miss-under-absolutely-any-circumstances- meeting, but to hell with it, he was Iron Man, a super hero, the day should learn to wait for him. 

Tony was just slipping into the pleasant reverie of sleep when the English-accented voice of the A.I. blasted through his room, sounding to Tony as if it was the loudest thing ever.

“Sir, it appears that a Miss Pepper Potts would like to speak with you”

Tony groaned aloud, rolling onto his stomach and momentarily burying his head in the pillow before turning his head to address Jarvis. 

“Is it urgent?”

The door to his room opened to reveal Pepper standing holding, as usual, a stack of paper work under her arm. 

“… Apparently so Sir…”

Tony could almost cry at the thought of doing paper work at this time in the morning, even if he didn’t necessarily know what time of the morning it was, hell, if it before 10 then it was early for him. 

“That all for me?” Tony asked tiredly indicating with his head to the folders and files that Pepper held.

Pepper walked briskly into the room stopping by the end of Tony’s bed.

“No Tony, no paper work today” 

Pepper seemed calm but Tony had a sickening feeling that all was far from well.

“…Why?” he asked suspiciously eyeing her up and down, looking for any sign of panic, he could see none, but it was not hard to detect it in Pepper’s voice when she next spoke.

“It’s SHIELD, they’re calling you in” 

Tony took in this information slowly, processing it, before nodding thoughtfully at Pepper who responded:

“That means, Tony that you have to get your lazy ass out of bed and get down to SHIELD headquarters, like, now!”

Pepper turned and brushed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
Tony groaned and fell back onto his bed. He really did not need this right now, not with a hangover! 

“Now Tony!” 

With a sigh, Tony finally was able to lift himself out of bed and across his room to the bathroom, trying to ignore a headache that felt as if about 20 assorted metal objects were being driven into his skull, after being run over by a truck. Yeah, most of his hangovers were like that. He never got used to it.  
He leaned over the sink, running it and splashing cold water into his greyish face. He noted that he really needed a shave, but was there time? Probably not. 

Tony spent approximately the next 20 minutes running around his room trying to sort out which clothes were good for important meetings, which were good for casual stuff, and which were good for saving the world. It was hard for his mind to sort it out. But at least he remembered to put on his cuffs with the portable suit in it; he never knew when that might come in handy.

About 40 minutes later Tony finally pulled up at headquarters along with Pepper, who quickly ushered him through the doors and inside, all the time grumbling about how messy he looked. 

But despite the lack of shaving, the headache and being hung-over in general, Tony thought he looked rather dashing. 

The first person who he found was Thor, looking as pissed-off yet regal as he always did. 

“ ‘Sup ‘ Point Break’” He said light-heartedly, nudging the Thunder God on the shoulder.  
“ This is no time for jokes man of Iron” Thor growled

“Oh? And Why’s that then?”

The whole room went quiet to hear what Thor said next.

“ It’s Loki…he’s escaped…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.   
> Rated for some violence, language, blood, relatively dark themes and possible flashbacks of torture. 
> 
> A/N: So, here we go, chapter 2, sorry I took so long. I think a 4 month between chapters is a record for me. Sorry about that ^-^. Only a short chapter but I should be updating more now, I think I finally know where I’m going to go with this fic. Ok. So without much further ado, I give you   
> Chapter 2 – A Silhouette in Red

Loki had a complicated relationship with the dark. On one hand, floating in this oblivion of his unconscious mind was peaceful, blissful even, for the world held too much anger and pain and he did not particularly feel like dealing with that right now. However, the dark still held fear. He had spent what felt like an eternity falling through space, drifting through a calamity of nothingness where all he could do was scream and scream, an action that he suspected – had his entire being not been completely numb- would have caused him a great deal of pain. He had spent all of that time on the line between the living and the dead, yet death had merely been toying with him, keeping him suffocating in the darkness which, at the time, he had so despised. The feeling had been mutual.   
However now, as he floated through his unconscious mind, he could not shake the feeling that he was missing something, though he could not, for the life (or death) of himself, remember what was so important.   
He could feel the nagging of the outside world slowly reel him back to consciousness, but he did not want to leave, did not want to leave this void of painlessness. But it soon became apparent that he had no choice.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tony shook him head comically, trying to rid his mind of the cloud of hangover-induced sleepiness which threatened to overcome him. It was normally at this point that he would begin to murmur about how he would ‘never drink again’ and how he would ‘lead a brilliant, happy, productively sober lifestyle’, but really, who was he kidding?  
He glanced over at the sleek tablet propped on his lap, he had been tracking the presence of any unusual foreign energy, but the screen was currently all green, no red polluting the map of the local area. He wasn’t sure whether this disappointed him or not.   
Not that he expected anything to pop up between where they were and the small SHEILD campus on the outskirts of New York.   
So he settled for looking out of the car window and wallowing in his own hung-over self-pity, sighing he leant his head against the glass to look closer at the view outside which was rapidly changing from popular, typically New-York-ish building into shabby, run down tobacco shops.  
He turned his head ever so slightly away from the window, his eyes drifting lazily shut.   
“Are we nearly there?”  
“No”  
“…” Tony sighed over-dramatically, opening his eyes “ Now?”  
“Nope”  
Tony turned fully around to shoot Pepper a childish pout “How about now?”  
“Tony…”  
“Ok fine” Tony replied sulkily (the resemblance to a toddler who had been refused his favourite toy was truly remarkable)  
Sitting back in the passenger seat Tony let his heavy eyelids flutter shut once again, ‘just a few minutes’, he thought, ‘just to rest my eyes’.   
2 hours later Tony’s eyes snapped open as the car came to an abrupt stop.   
The sound of heavy breathing filtered into him ears (Pepper?), making his sleepy brain begin to comprehend the possibility that all was not well with the current situation. When the breathing was closely followed by a familiar mechanical beeping, he knew for sure.   
Something was wrong.  
Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Pepper’s hands clutching the unmoving steering wheel in an iron grip, her knuckles slowly turning white, contrasting with the sleek black leather of the car. Looking up to her face he realised that, yes, it was Pepper’s panicked breathing that he could hear.  
“Pepper?”  
She flinched ever so slightly at the new sound but showed no other sound that she had heard him, her attention was currently dedicated to the sight in front of the car.   
“Pep?”  
This time her eyes did dart to Tony for a mere second, the bright blue orbs shining with fear, fear and…anger?  
“ Tony…your tablet”  
Immediately looking down at his lap Tony realised that it was his tablet that had been beeping, and he soon understood why. In front of the small black dot that represented their car Tony could clearly make out the shape of a figure, shining bright red on the screen with strange energy.   
He knew what he would find before he even looked up.  
“God fricking dammit Reindeer Games”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what did everyone think? Hopefully the story will get going in the next few chapters, I’ll get it to you as soon as I can, please review/follow/favourite if you can and want. Also If anyone can beta for me that would be great, pm me ^-^.   
> Thanks everyone :)

**Author's Note:**

> More A/N: So…yeah, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, please leave me a comment, do you guys think I should continue? Any feedback is appreciated, Thanks ^_^ xxx


End file.
